hEavEn
by sparkle6
Summary: hi... this story is mainly about Kagome and her friends
1.

Part 2:  
  
'ring. Ring.' the school bell rang. Kagome quickly stuffed her books into her bag and hurried off. She looked at her watch, 1pm, her ballet audition was going to start in 15minutes. She sighed. Being a 10th grader was not easy. She had tons of homework piled on her table waiting to be done when she get home from the audition. 'Can't life get any better?' she grumbled. As Kagome did not watch where she was running, she accidently bumped into a stranger. 'move aside, wrench,' the stranger said. Kagome looked up at the stranger. Tall. long silver hair. orange eyes. dog ears. Straight away she knew who it was, Inuyasha! Kagome gasped. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, trying to find something to say, but nothing came up. 'Move aside wrench, and stop staring at me!' he said. With that, he pushed her aside and stormed off. 'WRENCH!' he shouted. Luckily he did not turn around to see the tears forming up in Kagome's eyes. 'Inuyasha.' she cried. 'The stranger. he was Inuyasha. He had to be, or at least I think he is.' Kagome mumbled to herself, tears rolling down her cheeks continuously. 'Wake up!' she told herself, 'It couldn't be! Inuyasha is dead. You know it yourself. He has been dead for 6 whole years and there is nothing you can do to bring him back!' 'You have to get on with life, Kagome. He is dead. You refuse to believe it but he is. Wishing for him to come back is not gonna worked because he won't. The guy you bumped into was not Inuyasha! He was just another stranger on the street. He just happened to look like Inuyasha.' A voice inside her told her. Kagome forced herself to stop thinking of Inuyasha. She took out a tissue paper and rubbed away the tears. 'Yes.' She told herself. She knew she was afraid of the truth. But there was nothing she could do the change it. 


	2. kagome

Hi. I am new and this is the first story I have written in fanfiction. Well. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The truth is I have not acherly read the story, 'Inuyasha' yet. So I am not sure whether what I write is correct or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'no. no.' kagome felt tears filling up in her eyes. 'why? Why was he so stupid? Why him? Why not me?' kagome cried uncontrollably as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her friends, Miroku, Sango stood by her side crying. But none of them could understand the pain Kagome felt loosing someone who was so dear to her. They stood there watching her helplessly. 'Inuyasha.' kagome whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* -6 years later- ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Come on, kagome. It's so stuffy in here. Lets go to the park. Miroku is waiting for us there,' Sango shouted at her friend. 'sorry Sango, I'm busy.' 'busy?!?' her friend exclaimed, 'its just spring cleaning, Kagome. You can always do spring- cleaning later.' 'not now. sango. PLEASE! You know what my mum like? If I don't get my room tidied up before she comes home from the supermarket, I'll be grounded. G-R- O-U-N-D-E-D, which means no going out for one whole week,' kagome replied. 'ok~ok. relax.' sango told her. Sango rolled her eyes. "Sometimes Kagome could be so stubborn. yes. she has been so quiet ever since Inuyasha died. She has been keeping so many secrets to herself. I wonder what's gotten into her recently." thought Sango. Sometimes, she just could not understand her friend. After knowing Kagome all these years, Sango knew it was no use persuading Kagome, so she left to find Miroku alone.  
  
Kagome sat staring at her messy room. Things were thrown all over the place. Her dirty clothes left lying on the floor. When was the last time I cleaned up this place, Kagome wondered. 'This is sure going to be a tough day,' Kagome mumbled to herself. Kagome opened her cupboard, and took out a huge brown box. It had been years since she had opened this box. It contained items that brought back too many painful memories. She took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside she found the diary that she used to write in. It was very dusty and its pages had turned yellow. She flipped open the diary to the first page. Then, she flipped a few more pages, scanning through her entries. Finally she reached the last page, it was covered with stains of blood. She looked at her last entry, it read- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
11 november 1995  
  
I am so happy! Inuyasha and I have been going out for already two months. I remember the look on his face when he first asked me out. Haha.he was blushing all over. Guess what, last night, he confessed his love for me. I was blushing all over. I can't believe he admitted to me that he liked me. I like the way he look into my eyes. O. and his dog ears are damn cute! Anyway. this is what happened- Inuyasha looked deeply into my eyes. O my god, he looks so cute up close. He kept staring at me I got so embarrassed. I did not know what to do so I stared back at him. 'kagome.' he went. My heart was beating so fast. He was going to say it, I knew it in my heart. He was going to say the one thing girls wanted to hear the most. I started to blush all over and that's when he said it, 'I. I. love  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- No more. Memories came rushing back to Kagome's mind. She had been unable to complete that diary entry then because there was a sudden attack from the south youkais. Yes, 11 november 1995, the day Inuyasha died. She quickly moved her hand up to her left chest. Her heart ached badly as she remembered the moments Inuyasha and her had spent with each other, good and bad times. Kagome remembered how playful and childish they were. She would always tease him, and he would get so angry he would jump on her. She had to say 'sit' to get him off her and send him flat down with his face facing the ground. The attacks from the south youkais, it had been a sudden one. Totally unexpected! Japan was been divided into north and south. Kagome, Inuyasha and her friends all came from the North. Inuyasha was the prince dog-demon of the North. Kagome was a human but the two fell for each other. Kagome could not stop herself from recalling what had happened then. She remembered the look on Inuyasha's face. She remembered seeing people lying on the floor, dead, with blood splattered everywhere. All these painful memories, she just could not get rid of them. Blood, it scared Kagome a lot. She hated seeing the sight of blood. Everytime she saw blood, it meant pain and suffering. Just like how her father died. She was only 5 then. Then, there had been another attack from the south youkais. They were merciless and many humans fell into their hands. Just like her father. They were murdered. She remembered holding her mother's hand. They were trying to escape from the youkais. One youkai had caught sight of them and ran after them. Kagome's father knew that the youkai would soon catch up with them. It was far too fast. He did not want to see his family killed, especially his daughter, Kagome, who was only 5. He knew what he had to do. He stopped. 'Run. run as fast as you can.' he shouted at us. 'no. come with us, we will be able to make it,' her mom cried. But it was too late, kagome's father had made up his mind. He stood there and waited for the hungry youkai to come to him. There was a loud shriek, blood splashed everywhere. There, she saw her father lying on the ground, in a pool of blood, dead. 'nooooooooo......' both Kagome and her mother screamed as they saw the youkai feed on him. Kagome felt her mom tugging on her shirt, and the two of them escaped safely. Her father, then Inuyasha, two of her love ones dead. Why couldn't god be more merciful, why did so many innocent people have to die? Kagome closed her eyes and recalled how Inuyasha had parted from the world. 'Run. run!' Miroku shouted. There were screams and shouts all over the place as the South youkais killed more humans and the north youkais. The once beautiful land was now filled with dead bodies. The green grasses were stained with blood. Kagome quickly ran with her friends. Then she spotted a youkai heading towards her. She froze, scared, rooted to the ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. When she opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha on the ground, wounded badly. She let out a scream, 'Inuyasha!!!' 'Why?' Kagome cried. 'Why risk your life to save me.' She placed him in her arms and looked at him. His face was so pale. 'Don't scare me, Inuyasha. Tell me to wake up, tell me this is a dream!' Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked at her and muttered, 'run.run.' Kagome shook her head. She wanted to be with him. They were meant to be together. Ever since the day he gave her the mark. Kagome looked down at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. 'run. run.' he muttered. Kagome felt someone grab her hand and pull her up. It was Sango. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and ran. 'You know he won't make it,' Sango told Kagome sadly. Kagome turned around, and saw Inuyasha lying on the ground. 'Inuyasha! I will always love you!' she cried as she ran further and further away.  
  
~end of flash-back~  
  
Kagome hated herself. She could not forgive herself. Two times had two of her love ones died. Both times, she had done nothing to help. Why was god so good to her? Why did someone else have to die for her sake. It should have been her, not Inuyasha. She should have been the one who died. She cried silently. 


End file.
